Cups and An Iron Throne
by Rycbar1
Summary: The Doctor and Rose is about to meet a certain Queen.


**Cups and An Iron Throne**  
_A Doctor Who Fan Fiction_

"I like cups. I actually met a talking cup once." The Doctor was balancing a wooden cup with his middle finger. He looked over at Rosé to catch her reaction. She had her arms crossed and looked at him with disbelief. "Now you're just lying." Her words had half a laugh in them. She gave him the smile she only gave to him. "No, truly! And a great chap he was. Didn't like to be called 'chap' but, an outstandingly smart cup. Amongst cups anyway. Didn't have much to say when I brought up plasticide/sapiens incostolence."

The Doctor stopped balancing the cup, but instead grabbed it with his entire hand. He seemed to study it intensely, probably expecting it to say something. But he just put it down on the mahogany table instead. "Whatever he said, he was still just a cup." He walked around the table, observing the room. It was big. Bigger than a lot of rooms. Suited for banquets in honor of kings, queens and conquerors. Eight windows along each side, each one six feet tall and two wide. On one end there was a black ominous throne mad up entirely of melted swords. Purple drapes hung from the walls, coloring the sunlight in a shade that foretold despair. In the other side of the room was a big brown door. Six men could ride horses side by side and still have room to spare. There was no one in the hall except the Doctor and Rose.

"Why would anyone make a throne made out of swords? Seems uncomfortable." The Doctor looked amused by the prospect. Rose looked as uncomfortable as the throne. "Doctor, can't we just leave? I don't like this place. I don't like to room and I definitely don't like that throne. Whoever that sits on that can't be a jolly man." The Doctor turned his gaze from the room and fixed his eyes on Rose. "Don't worry about that. I've seen weirder thrones than that. Even one out of cheese. Trust me, you do not want a throne made out of cheese. It'll stink up the place within a week."

Rose saw that the Doctor wasn't worried, she had always trusted him, and if he was fine, then she would be too. "Well, then, m'lord of Time" she said as she sprang forth and put her arm in side of his, grabbing his hand, "which King is it we're meeting? I've read a lot of history books, but I have never heard of a throne made of swords."

The Doctor tilted his head towards her, grinning like a fool. "Since you asked so nicely. We are in the year 307AL of the Targaryen Dynasty." Rose interjected "the what?" The Doctor sniggered "ah, well, in your time count its about year 789.455. We are about to meet a Queen, and not just any Queen. She is the mother of dragons, freer of slaves and the unburnt." The Doctor reveled when Rose said "Dragons!?". "Yes, dragons. A mix of a drakonid species that came from the Santaxi constellation and the ancestors of the Komodo dragons you probably are everything you have heard, and more. The dragons you know comes from stories told by other time travelers. Or maybe just me. Who knows."

Rose had gone wide eyed. He could see her thinking and reevaluating everything she knew about dragons. He had felt her hand tightening around his. This is why he brought her here. Who doesn't want to see dragons? No one, that's who. "Is this Queen nice?" Rose asked carefully. Always the worried. "Oh yes. Exceptionally so. Unless you want her throne that is. And we're acquainted. She hasn't seen this daft face yet," he rubbed his chin a bit, "but she owes me. Helped her out with some ships once."

He seemed to be lost in some memories of a far forgotten time, but snapped out of it soon enough. "Anyway, just remember, call her either Queen, Mother of Dragons or Magnificence. After that, she'll say that you can call her by her first name, since you're with me of course."

The Doctor did like to brag about knowing all the important people. Rose didn't mind that, but she just liked that smug little smile he got. "And what is her first name?" A door slammed open from behind a curtain, and a silver-haired woman stepped through. The Doctor turned quickly towards Rose and said "Daenerys." And he turned towards the Queen and smiled.


End file.
